United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force
The United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force (UNLOR) is a United Nations peacekeeping mission formally approved by United Nations Security Resolution 2011 on October 7, 2011. It's goal is to end the violence against Lovian citizens under the principle of responsibility to protect, and to restore stability on the Lovian archipelago. As of October 8th UNLOR deployed a 800-heads strong task force, excluding technical personnel. MP's and military equipment are contributed by the United States and Canada, while local detachments of Lovian police participate under the UNLOR flag. Technical support and advisors are delivered by Lovia itself, as well as Mexico. The UNLOR mission is financed entirely by the UN funds, though no budget has been determined yet. It is estimated the entire operation will cost between 600,000 and 900,000 L$. UNLOR withdrawal is expected to begin ultimately on October 20th, though the mission will probably continue for another month. Legal framework Participation and contributions Operation Hell Bound Operation Kenneth Timeline Underneath is a timeline of the UNLOR establishment and operation. For a more detailed overview of the context, see the Northern Lovian riots. * October 4th, 0700: Riots break out in Lovia's northern states, Clymene and Seven. Violence is used against citizens. * October 5th, 1200: The Lovian government fails to get control of the situation and a coup is attempted. The UN intensifies its observation of Lovia. * October 5th, 2000: Two American tourists are lynched by rioters; the United States demand that the Lovian government communicates clearly. * October 6th, 1200: The Lovian government fails to formulate an answer to what now seems to become a civil war. International attention for the situation rises. * October 6th, 2300: No longer willing to await government initiative, MOTC Yuri Medvedev proposes a bill that calls for UN intervention. * October 7th, 0800: The UN intervention is approved by Congress. Prime Minister Marcus Villanova informs the Lovian and American UN delegations. * October 7th, 1400: The UN Security Council approves Resolution 2011, formally deciding to undertake a peacekeeping mission. * October 8th, 0400: UNLOR forces are deployed across Lovia. Rebel forces in Kings are cut off from their base in Seven by a UN naval force. * October 8th, 0600: UNLOR forces have secured the areas not affected by riots, thus encapsulating the violence. * October 8th, 1530: The rioters in Kings are dispersed by UNLOR troops. Their march is halted and most rioters are arrested. * October 8th, 1900: A UNLOR helicopter taking refugees to safety is taken down by gunfire. Two UNLOR pilots and eight civilians are killed. * October 9th, 0001: UNLOR troops start Operation Hell Bound, an invasion in the fought-over regions. * October 9th, 0400: Government control is restored in parts of Clymene and Seven. Two UNLOR officers have been badly injured; death count on the rebel side is estimated at six. * October 9th, 0500: Rebel ringleader Nikolai Koshkov, while wandering in the mountains of Kings and attempting to return to Seven, is captured by UNLOR forces and incarcerated in Newhaven. * October 9th, 0700: Fierce fighting outside Sofasi results in the capture of eight UNLOR soldiers and ten civilians. Nine rioters, three UNLOR soldiers and eleven citizens are killed. * October 9th, 0900: A daring raid on a UNLOR convoy in retaliation of Koshkov's capture results in rebel demands; the first diplomatic contact since UN involvement. * October 9th, 1000: The UNLOR command counters the rebel demands with an ultimatum of their own; the rebels are threatened with the use of strategic air-strikes. * October 9th, 1105: UNLOR initiates Operation Kenneth in an effort to distort the rebel communication networkand to disintegrate the rebel network. * October 9th, 1130: The rebels threaten to kill hostages - both military and civilian - if Operation Kenneth is not reverted. Also demanded are negotiations over the recognition of a rebel state. * October 9th, 1200: The UNLOR command launches a counter-proposal that holds the exchange of Nikolai Koshkov and two other protagonist rebels for the 23 UNLOR officers. This agreement comes however with the condition that all civilians from the rebel territory may return to government-controlled land if they wish. In exchange for such a safe conduct, UNLOR is prepared to stop its advancement for the next five hours. Category:Foreign intervention